Edanna
. Subject #M757 For Operation Game On! Logic game slot. OC by Celestial. Adopted by Red after Celestial left. (Minor swears) ....authorization complete.... ....file unlocked.... Family Mother, Twisted, father, Nightshade. Main DNA LeafWing All other DNA from Myst: III/link world Edanna Goal Escape, highly dangerous, yet nonviolent Occupation None Residence Puzzle games simulation room Edanna Credits Infobox Picture by: User:InterGalacticFly Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ♀ Allies None Enemies Her fellow Puzzle game subject. Likes Logical things, books, old Pantala (Canon timeline Pantala) Dislikes Poisonous plants, darkness. Highly Claustrophobic. #M757 AGE 7 . Notes Appearance Notes: *M757 has reached maturity early, It is worth noting some things about her appearance, though they be of a smaller consequence to our research than her personality. *It is clear Subject #M757 is not a fighter. Her Poisonwing heritage appears nonexistent. #M757's lithe figure is too small, her lack of wings too much of a disadvantage. The chocolate brown scales covering her body shone like polished gold when she was young, but have tarnished to a faded rust shade. *Her lighter colored underbelly appears unsucceptible to harm, fading into a transparent yellow towards it's end. A Sandwing-esqe sail covers her body, opaque. The leaf at the end of her tail opens and closes like a venus flytrap. The game has truly composed much more of her DNA than excpected. More than other subjects, by far. *Crimson, cerulean, and yellow lights line her body. It is unclear to the nature of how bioluminescent they are, they appear to geet brighter in darkness. This defies physics, yet the nature of it is uncertain. *It is worh noting the subject bleeds words, not blood. Her roomate, though having trivia game DNA, has attacked her in childish squabbles. We found words in her egg, as well. Intresting, perhaps due to a malfunction in the Digitizer. This has made it impossible to get a blood test. When we try, words about fairness, humanity, and triumph appear on the screen. Intresting? *Extremely attached to her bookbinders satchel. Personality Notes: *Edanna, as she likes to be called, Is extremely concerned about justice. This has proved annoying, as she finds it unjust she is a lab subject. Although shy, she shows great prowess in logic, as excpected, but also artistic manners and creativity. *She is obsessed with escape. Her motivation is strong enough we must post guards outside her subject room, for fear we lose a extremely valuable test subject. Platypus and Planetwatcher do not want to lose her... * She seems nonviolent. It is worth noting, that ddue to her brain reading showing as words, rather than readable graphs, we have no definite answers on anthing about her. *It is possible to say she is completely satisfied in posession of a journal and pen. *Some quotes, arranged chronologically: "Oh, you dislike me, too bad." "I'msorryI'msoory..." "This isn't right. I should be free." "No. You cannot take my words. Leave me to right my worlds." Other: Can create alternate universes by writing. Images: edanna.png|FR by me!(not super accurate) . Log ...Past day cleared, transported to database... Day 25589 Hour 01: Subject appears happy. Explores her world a bit. Something seems off. As she enters 75% darkness region, scales brighten 75%. Still exploring /coffee break, missed 010 minutes/ Hour 02: Moving toward hidden door, bonks roommate with plant as she ventures through the trivia section. Mouth flares in anger, scales darken with increased light level and low humidity. What is she doing? Hour 03: A aggressive pattern has been noted in her behavior over the past month. What the hell?? Hidden door was breached... she knows. She knows where it is. Hell. hidfufgegfyefgyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . Truths They have me all wrong. I am made of words. I do not bleed words, I bleed blood. But since I am words, blood is a word. Crimson on red on violet. Shiny, dries quickly. Seeps onto rusted shades of brown and green. Dulling shiny glowing cerulean. I am all they say. My DNA came from a game. A video. It's an insult, really. I'm artificial. I'm not really even real. Javascript flesh. Ha! Soon, they will barge in. They will stun me. They will drag my friend who is not a friend's unconscious form out of the room to be cared for. They will erase my truth from this file. The file of a subject, nothing more. Not a dragon jealous of those who have something to care about. Definently not a dragon who wants to fix all the problems outside of her too-small room, made a terrible reproduction of my "digital DNA". Probably not even someone who can be angry or passionate. No, they don't see me like that. Despite their foolish ideals. Don't they know themselves? At all? My words, my universes. They I am not allowed to keep, either. Suns of red and eyes of gold. Trees on endless snowlit peaks. But for all who want to hear stories of this world, not the others you shall have it. My dad sold my egg for a cure. In all fairness, he was a purebred Leafwing, sick as heck and just as selfish. I grew up in the lab for several years, learning about the world, learning about writing and reading, It was fine... until my first blood test. The reading was not normal. No cholestorerol, no sugar, nothing normal. ''Instead the screen read my life. Anger, jealous. Hurt, lost alone. So lost I cannot feel my anger. Longing for someone to love her. There were many others, I just remember those. ''My truths. I was tested after that. They stuck sensors on my head, my legs, my tail. No unreadable waves of motion and detail. Only words. Jusstice, revenge, confusion. A hope within despair. Selene was nice to me after that. Kind, charming. She's the only dragon I've met that I like. We'd play together, her silver scales glistening, her tale whipping in the sterilized air. I never saw the looks in her eyes when she wasn't looking at me. This expirement is suposed to be nonviolent. Friendly, caring, A way to learn about dragonkind. They mostly succeeded. The staff are pleasant. Yet the looks they give us. The words whispered behind our backs. They have good intentions, they just don't use their brains. "Y'know, her mother sold her for some plants," or, "She thinks she has a name, Edanna." It's all true. All they say. I won't deny it. Please come get me. If their intentions are truly pure, they'll let you take me. Remember, the story doesn't end when the book does. ...file sent.... . Lies "...handler Selene login complete..." Lies! All lies. What she said is false. Our facility is avant-garde. We are clean, sanitary, kind. It is true she can write worlds, but there is no restrictions. I love her, here me??? Hear me? She is violent. We know who you are, we caught you on video. Give ...Edanna... up. Our research with the Digitizer is important to our future. Her parents gave her up voluntarily. More info: here. Good day. This document was cleared and edited by subject handler Selene. Code base by Modifications made by _Celestialfyre Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Content (Red Destruction)